<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I thought you were my friend... by SpicySnowflake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26998003">I thought you were my friend...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicySnowflake/pseuds/SpicySnowflake'>SpicySnowflake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Spicy's Whumptober 2020 [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Invader Zim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020, Witch - Freeform, broken trust</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:20:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26998003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicySnowflake/pseuds/SpicySnowflake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He couldn't believe it. It was like Tak all over again...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dib (Invader Zim) &amp; Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Spicy's Whumptober 2020 [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I thought you were my friend...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>And its the fic for Day 12 of Whumptober! I'm still behind unfortunately XD</p><p>This is actually a scene I came up with for a bigger story idea (so like most of the fics I wrote for this challenge, basically), which features my OC who I've grown to be quite fond of ^^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The door to Dib’s bedroom slammed shut, the owner’s hand pressed hard against it as he loudly panted. He violently ran his hands up his face and to his hair where he roughly clutched onto the strands, heedless to the way the action ripped his glasses off his face and dropped to the floor.</p><p>She was a witch! Na-Ri, the bubbly yet soft spoken new girl, his friend… He didn’t want to believe it, but what he saw was clear: the girl was riding a broom. Or at least, she was trying to. She was failing miserably and he could see and hear how frustrated she was, but she floated too high up in the air for too long for him to write her off as a fake. </p><p>Na-Ri was a witch, and he was none the wiser. It was like Tak all over again! A paranormal creature slipped right under his nose, pretending to be his friend while he prattled on about being a paranormal investigator. But she was so sweet. She listened to him. She <i>believed</i> him. </p><p>She completely fooled him, and he couldn’t believe he fell for the same trick twice. </p><p>Dib wanted to hit something. He also wanted to cry. He felt so frustrated and confused and betrayed. The emotions that hit him as soon as he saw her on that broom were so overwhelming that for once in his life, Dib ran away from a paranormal creature. He’d always happily chased after and hunted the paranormal, only ever running away as a last resort when it became clear that he would die if he didn’t. </p><p>He ran away from Na-Ri because he didn’t know what else to do. Tak’s betrayal didn’t hit him nearly as hard. Maybe it was because he hadn’t spent as long with her. Or maybe it was because, looking back on it, Tak didn’t really do anything for him other than not immediately write him off as crazy. </p><p>Na-Ri had shared her food with him, had complimented him, had <i>defended</i> him. She invited him to do so many things with her. She made him laugh. </p><p>Was all that really just a lie?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>